Allude
by Skyea
Summary: He'll come, in the end. [Reader/Tsuna]


I failed. Hard. *shot*

Beware of mistakes, I didn't check.

* * *

_**In the end, I could never let you go...**_

* * *

She doesn't need to know where she is. All that matters that he was _here. _Here for her and her only. She doesn't care if the rope bounded her wrists shed blood, or the salty tears had fallen down her grime-stained cheeks again in rivulets. She doesn't care for the intimate presence of her kidnappers pointing a gun at her head. All she saw past her blurry vision is _his_ silhouette. Here. Here for her.

"_My dear, you need to wake up. Up. Up. Up!"_

"_Tsuna!"_

Harsher, more urgently, she tugged at the rope. Red and pain and blood swelled together in her mind and vision. Layers of skin torn, but she was still bounded. Her legs tried to kick from their captives, but a hand roughly bruised her shoulder and cool metal pressed to her temple stopped her movements. She vainly shook them off.

"_Let me go!"_

"_Be quiet, brat."_

She needed to tell him to go away. She needed to tell him no, no, no, no he cannot come. She couldn't be selfish. She couldn't _let_ herself be selfish. She had hold her feelings deep within her after all those years serving the Vongola. She can't break now. She can't let him go save her. Her mind is in control, not her heart. He cannot be here. She needed to protect him.

"_Quick your fantasies brat." A quick yank to her hair. "The Vongola is not here."_

"_Let me go..."_

"_He doesn't care for you."_

Why is he not moving? Hurry. She wanted to beg for the light, for him to come and embrace her in his warm hold. But her throat constricted and she could hardly breath. The black frame that so resembled his does not move. Save me. Help me. Hurry! Why? WHY!

"_She's unstable. Looks like. Kill her?"_

"_No. A little longer. Let her die slowly."_

Please save me. It hurts. It's painful. Can't take it. No more. The flurries of pain surged through her head. Stabbing her painfully with snide remarks. He isn't here. No one will save you. No one cares. No one. None. She shook her head. She'll be good, she promised. She'll do whatever they asked, she'll bow, she'll get on her knees, she'll do anything. Don't let her die!

"_P..plea...se s...stop!"_

"_To hell with this. The Vongola isn't here. Open your fucking eyes!"_

Something dug painfully to her side. She coughed, bile and coppery taste rising up her throat. Her eyes suddenly cleared, the tears stopped. Sharply, painfully, she broke out from the sea of her delusions. Once again her eyes lay upon the closed metal doors across from her. Empty. Cold. Desolate. There was no light. He isn't here.

That was good. Good. Great. He shouldn't bother himself with her.

Her shoulders sagged with frustrated sobs. Her hands tugged at the restraints, itching to tear the hair from her scalp and let the pain sooth her scars with its wondrous melody of forget, forget, _forget_. A sudden surge of anger swept her in its tight embrace. Why did he not come? Was she not important? Was she useless? Pathetic to be caught? She couldn't fight back. Oh how she desperately wanted to, but she couldn't. She was weak. Weak to the point she has to wait for him to come. She hates it. Hates it. Hates...

"_What pity. You're worthless after all."_

Worthless. Yes. She was worthless. She a nobody. No one would come. No one knows of her careless mistake, no one would know. She's nothing. What's the use for hoping? She could no longer musters the energy to move, to pray, to hope. Not anymore.

"_Let's just kill her. I have better thing to do than watching her writhing to death."_

"_T..Tsun..a."_

A click of the gun. Metal pressing harsher to her head. Her lips couldn't even move. She wanted to smile. To laugh. To cry. To let the bitterness that haunts her and let the despair to completely take over her. Her heavy eyelids closed, and she leaned her head to the metal at her temple. She wanted to let go. Everything. Him. He'll be safe now.

"_Say goodbye, dear. It's time to lea—"_

A bam. Gunshot. Despair trailed down her cheeks in liquid. She couldn't think. She couldn't speak. There was no pain. Why? The gun suddenly left her throbbing temple, and something fell heavily next to her. There was a scream of pain, and a second after it started another grunt followed. Another 'thud' from somewhere to her right. Breathing harshly (since when she started breathing again she couldn't remember), her eyes snapped open, and shut it again to shy away from the light. One more time she tried, and dimly, she made out a silhouette, contrasting so wonderfully with the light from behind him.

"_[Name]!"_

* * *

_**...because you'll always find me, sweetheart.**_


End file.
